Lust
by Five seas
Summary: How can you possibly think I don't want you, when I can hardly keep my hands off you?


**I don't own Shaman King.**

**This is the second part of what turns out to be a vampire series. Enjoy. To understand better what I am talking about, I suggest you look at my other fic, Unreal, to understand.**

Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

Lust

The salesmen at Patch market had grown used to the girl. Almost every day, she roamed the square, eyeing the different shops and trying clothes on just for the fun of it. The old ladies selling souvenirs called her Ellie-dear, and she knew them all by name. The blond head and the green dress had become, more or less, a part of the landscape. This day, nothing was different. She took her usual route, greeted the people, looked at everything, bought nothing…but if you knew her well enough, the change in her eyes would've been shocking. Today, Ellie wasn't looking at the merchandise. She was looking at the people.

And it wasn't a very good look, although only somebody with an intimate inside on the situation of the Ly's would understand it. She was looking at the bystanders as if she was picking up a meal. Which wasn't far from truth, because in reality, the smell of lustful blood attracted her, and man did those people around her seem horny.

But even if her tastes were the easiest to satisfy, Ellie still found feeding to be bothersome. For the men around her, she was perfect-pretty face, large breasts, delicate arms with long, flexible fingers, and legs that seemed to go on forever. There were even some women who got turned on just by looking at her, she thought, judging by the smell. For a brief moment, she contemplated the possibility, then brushed it off-it drew too much attention.

Where was the fun in being a vampire if you couldn't satisfy your needs like you were supposed to? Sure, eternal life and youth was something, but spent in agonizing, those years seemed horrible. She could only have the lust, never the love. To live, she had to give herself the fullest to receive the best blood, and live in the clouds for a few brief moments before she woke up to a stranger, cold and insensitive like a rock. And that was when she was lucky-usually, the ones lusting after her most were all talk and no trousers.

She remembered the night right before their coming to Patch village. Sharona had told them that while they stayed there, they would have to be on their best behavior and thus had to prepare. They took a detour and went to the nearest large town, left the car on a paid parking and agreed to meet there in twenty-four hours. Ellie had walked around the bars and discos, singling out random losers and strangers, but they were either pissed drunk or unable to get to the main event. In the end, she had given it all up and spent the day snoozing in the cinema. How vexing!

While she was heading back home, she caught sight of Bokuto no Ryu, Yoh's cheery teammate that seemed to hit on every girl that crossed his path. Ellie hid a smile-when they had first fought, he too had been attracted to her and later she had taken great pleasure of licking some blood off her nails. He had potential, but he was one of Yoh's closest friends. The whole village was off limits when it came to feeding, Sharona had said, but everyone in Asakura's entourage were to be avoided like a plague, should they be…appealing to them.

After all, the Ly's knew that even if Hao killed them, they wouldn't have dared blow their cover. Yoh had saved them, even though he wasn't obliged to. Refraining from hurting his friends was the least they could do. Ellie understood that reasoning, but the lack of good blood had been bothering her lately. She wanted to get rid of that wanting, but how?

* * *

A couple of days later, she made her way to a nearby tango bar. She loved dancing-it was a perfect excuse to let go of our inhibitions and show your feelings, pretending to pretend. It didn't settle her longing for blood, but it made her feel a wee bit better. There was a guy who offered to teach "lessons", using them as an excuse to feel up the girls at the bar, but Ellie didn't even bother. The smell of his lusting for her was satisfactory, and her position in his arms was excellent, allowing her to breathe in the scent freely. It wasn't the rigid Standard, but the burning, Argentine tango that they danced-he was even going a little towards the mambo with his sharp steps and his hands roaming freely, but Ellie knew the dance by heart. She flexed and turned just like she was supposed to, and she allowed the music to come under her skin, taking over.

The dim red light span around her and her head dropped. Her lips parted and she breathed the sweet scent of the room, enjoying it the fullest. Perhaps from the side, she looked enflamed by passion, with her flushed cheeks and ragged breathing, but she was immune to that part of the dance. She had danced this tango long before it was made a Ballroom style and her life, sadly, was too real to be fooled by false touches and empty sighs.

She kept to her partner, but her moves were impatient, vivid, against his own. He seemed slower, sloppy…Ellie smiled as she flexed her legs, her muscles gliding under the fabric of her dress. Small, playful steps, her back arching into the dim light, she was a picture of beauty.

The music graduately stopped and Ellie thanked her flushed partner for the dance. She wondered if she should get a drink and wait to have another turn, or go back. Then her attention was caught by a figure at the bar. Ryu. Drinking. Alone. His normally well kept hairdo seemed messy, and his massive shoulders were stooped, turning his usually impressive silhouette in a crippled picture of misery. Now what on Eath could've gotten him into such a state, Ellie wondered with her hands on her hips, before reminding herself that she had met him this morning in the market, while Millie and her were shopping. He was worried for Lyserg, of course.

Poor guy, she thought as she leaned on the bar a few seats from him. That kid was too heartbroken to be considerate of the people around him. Hopefully, Millie would get him to lighten up tonight, she thought wryly, hoping she wouldn't overdo it. Those two were weird.

But what's with that concern over everyone else but himself, her thoughts continued. One would think he'd think of his own safety first. Men were genetically encoded since birth to watch over themselves first, right? But before that train of thought took her any further, Ellie noticed how Ryu was leaning groggily against the bar. Drunk. Great!

She rushed to his side without thinking, threw some bills at the barman and threw the giant's arm over her shoulder, maintaining her balance somehow as she headed towards the door. Some people would've found it strange, seeing a thin girl carry a man twice her size as if it was nothing, but they were sedated by the atmosphere in the bar to notice. That's why Ellie went there-the only action passed on the dance floor. The other visitors were too busy sleeping on the tables to notice anything abnormal.

* * *

Thankfully, the building where Ryu lived wasn't too far away, and the night was still young. On her way there, she had heard of some commotion in the desert, so she was counting on that to leave the lodgings empty. Ellie's only encounter with Anna had been in a cramped car and she wasn't very eager to see how she would react if she found one of her fiancé's teammates pissed drunk, carried in by a girl. The tall man was mumbling something incoherent in her hair, but she was wise enough not to take notice. She hoped that he wasn't protesting to it…but even if he did, he wasn't strong enough protest anyway.

Her assumption proved right-the lodgings inhabited by Yoh and his gang were empty. There was a crowd gathering at the centre square of the village, a couple of blocks from there-whatever happened in the desert must be very important, Ellie thought absent mindedly as she helped the semi-conscious man up the stairs. It was none of her business, either way. Why should she care? Ryu on the other hand was very likely to get into trouble if he wasn't tucked securely into bed.

Sharona would be happy, Ellie thought. He was rather obedient, following her like a good little lamb. He allowed her to wash his face and sat on the bed, letting her take off his shoes.

"You dance with passion." He stated suddenly, in a grave voice. Ellie didn't answer. "I watched you. You look amazing when you dance, Ellie."

"I've had time to practice." She said. It was a good thing that he recognized her, at least.

"Yes, you have. I wonder how long have you taken lessons from him." He nodded "You must really love him."

"He's a bad dancer." She said, sitting next to him on the bed. She forced him to lie down and rubbed his back. "Relax. You'll feel better if you fall asleep."

"I don't want to." Ryu complained, but made no move to stop her. Ellie closed her eyes, waiting to hear his breathing ease up as an indication that he's fallen asleep, but suddenly his hand seized hers and next thing she knew, she was sprawled over his chest, looking into his eyes. His scent filled her nostrils, delicious and primal, turning every fiber of her body into a vibrating chord.

"What do you want then?" she asked calmly, but her being was at its limits. It was impossible to resist it-the lust was flooding his system, making his blood irresistibly delicious. She wanted it. Oh, she really wanted it. And if they continued to be like that, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"You couldn't honestly tell me what I want to hear." Ryu said, wistfully dragging a hand through her hair. Ellie leaned her cheek on his palm and breathed in the scent.

"Yeah?" she could literally feel her eyes turning dark "Do you want me to show you instead?" what the hell, she thought, he's so drunk he wouldn't remember in the morning.

She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss him, but instead traced his jaw line with her fingers and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Her legs straddled his and her breasts rubbed against his chest, but she made no other contact with him. That was just about enough to tip him off, because he grabbed her and was on top of her in a split second.

As he slammed his mouth on hers, Ellie couldn't decide whether to grin or cry-it was the same, every single time, with every single man. They had no self-restraint, no matter how light and lazy her caresses were. Something in her always turned them on beyond reason. She couldn't understand why-her body was fairly ordinary, and Sharona didn't get jumped at so often, but she had heard about cases like this, when people are born with an unnaturally strong sex drive that can make even a priest want them. Ellie wasn't sure she liked priests enough to share her bed with one, but when it came to the hunger (or thirst, to be precise), she couldn't contain herself.

Like now, per instance. Like all the Ly's, Ellie felt she owed Yoh a great deal, and despite the fact that Sharona liked to act condescending around them, the blond beauty liked them all, and Ryu was a really great guy. He was strong and solid and…reliable. Kinda like the type girls marry when they get sick of bad boys. Only…he was so kind, it seemed like he had a place for everyone in the whole world in his heart. And it just felt unfair to be taking advantage of him like that…but then again, he started it, and it would be simply too cruel to deny him anything…at this point.

He had gone from her mouth to her neck, with one of his hands caressing the side of it, and the other somewhere on her rib cage, right under her breast. His actions weren't as clumsy as she thought they would be, Ellie mused with some surprise, although he was still a gentleman. Even when he was horny and pissed drunk, he wouldn't touch a girl's breasts even if his life depended on it.

And it would soon be depending on it too, she added mentally. His actions were driving her crazy and the smell of his blood was getting more alluring by the minute. If she resisted the urge to rip his throat open, she'd surely strangle him for teasing her like that.

Ellie wrapped her legs around his waist, grounded her hips on his and used her lower body control to lift them both into something resembling a sitting position, at lest for long enough to do a quick job on his shirt and discard her own top. The bra quickly followed them on the ground, but she didn't give him enough time to be speechless, latching his mouth back on hers, pulling them back on the mattress and placing his hands where they were supposed to be. This was a very thin line they were both walking, Ellie thought, Yoh and the others could come back any time now and the last thing she wanted was for them to get interrupted (because if they were, the blood spilled tonight would be more than a few ounces). If they were going to fuck, skipping the usual foreplay because it was obviously unneeded, she wasn't going to have uncomfortable silences and gaping-she already knew her boobs were extraordinarily nice, thank you very much!

At least he didn't pass out on her, she told herself, when suddenly his caresses became incredibly gentle and attentive, and Ryu became dangerously focused. Ellie felt herself flush when he took one of her nipples and his mouth, while his hands went to her hips and held her in place. O-k, now she was worried? Did drinking effect him differently than other men? It seemed like this but…_pant, groan…_he definitely knew the right spots when he got down to it.

If she focused, she could hear the sounds of people coming from the street below. The lodgings were quiet, which was fine, but she didn't know how long they would stay that way, and they really didn't have the time to…_oooh!_, play like that. Ellie's hand ran down his smooth stomach and found the edge of his pants, which, she suspected, had long ago become a problem. She ripped the belt off with a little too much strength, and the quick work she did on his slacks and boxers was a little impatient, but it wasn't important. Her hand closed around his shaft and confirmed that he was indeed rock hard. Ellie gasped when his hand wound its way under her skirt and caressed her through the fabric of her panties. She groaned, reached back and quickly removed them, granting him access. She barely suppressed a cry when he completed her, and the pleasure washed over both of them like tidal waves.

Ellie was constantly on alert, always waiting for some indication that they were found out, or that Yoh and the others have returned. No sound of doors opening, no indication that there were people nearby, but she still supported herself on the bed, trying to lessen the loud sounds it made as much as possible, and kept her voice down, calling him in a breathless tone. At some point, neither of them could hold it anymore, her hips broke and they collapsed on the bed, lost in pleasure.

The smell was now too powerful to resist. She noticed his vein pulsing on his neck, all it separated her from the blood was just a few layers of tissue. Ellie bent forward and her lips touched the skin there, almost tasting it, when a bone deep sigh escaped Ryu's throat, and made her look up at him. He was still holding her close, and reached out to caress her cheek, before giving her a warm kiss on the lips. Then he did something Ellie hadn't imagined anywhere other than in her wildest dreams. He said "I love you". Then he nuzzled her neck and his breathing became even.

And Ellie could only stare at the ceiling, wide-eyed and breathless.

* * *

There was simply no way he could stay awake after something like that, and still she waited for a whole hours before she ventured out of the bed. Luckily, her deductions proved right and he didn't wake up. However, Yoh and the others had come back, which made sneaking out the front door impossible.

Ellie gathered her clothes soundlessly and put them on, keeping the frustrated groans down when she tried to put on her bra and discovered that the clasp was broken. Although the look on his face was really precious, she smiled as she leaned in to see him better. Yes, he was definitely a happy male tonight, and probably tomorrow, before the hangover caught up with him.

He sensed her, or at least he sensed female, because he groggily tried to reach for her with one hand, the other going nervously through his disheveled hair. The gel that kept it together had lost its power long ago and now the pitch-black locks framed his manly, open face in a very nice way. However, his senses were blunted by the drinking and the sex, so instead of grabbing her then and there like he would've, his hands once more fell nimbly on his sides. Just to be on the safe side, Ellie pushed one of the pillows to him and watched with amusement as it was instantly turned into his favorite teddy bear. As she watched him nuzzle it with contentment she wondered if he was dreaming of her face or her assets right now.

But the sounds of people drew near, and a second later Yoh opened the door. Of course, Yoh being Yoh totally ignored the signs of what had happened (like the mess and the fact that the room practically reeked of sex), smiled and closed the door as soundlessly as possible. A second later Ellie (who had ducked under the bed), heard him whisper to Anna that Ryu was sound asleep and needn't know that Kana and Machi of the Hanagumi had been found in the desert.

She snuck out and gave him one last look-hopefully, he wouldn't remember anything in the morning and that way the consequences of their actions would remain her sole burden.

* * *

Unfortunately, Ryu woke up too early in the morning, with no handover whatsoever and a very clear memory of everything that had happened last night.

At first, he blamed it on the drinking and as he washed the foul taste from his mouth, he was almost convinced that the things happening last night had been nothing more than the product of his over-active imagination. He knew well enough that his imagination was a sneaky one-it had always gotten him in trouble over the first years of adolescence, and even during his first real affair with a girl, he hadn't been able to fully satisfy it.

But just one look at the room and his own body proved him to be entirely wrong-his clothes from last night had fallen into a messy pile on the ground, some of them in a great need of repairs. He could blame a couple of missing buttons on his desire to get out of his garments and fall asleep, but a torn belt-definitely not. And the bed…he couldn't avoid looking at the bed…the sheets were twisted and turned, sated with sweat and passion. As for his body…well, there were a couple of bruises and sore muscles he was SURE he couldn't have gotten during one of Anna's practices.

So it hadn't been a dream. A part of him was happy, because he couldn't come up with a reason why would he imagine Ellie and him into such a…position. She looked nothing like HER after all, and…well, the first time they had met, she had nearly cut his head off. But last night he had been drunk and she was obviously in the mood for a quickie…and that would also explain why he remembered most distinctly the rush of wind when she had jumped off the window and the sickening feeling of abandon.

He didn't know how he found himself in front of the Lilly 5's lodgings, or why. He just knew there were several things wrong with this scenario, with why she did it topping the list. Women, he thought, generally don't bed men because they feel like it. Maybe she had been drunk. Maybe she had just broken up with that guy she had danced with in the bar and wanted revenge. Maybe she was trying to incapacitate Yoh's team.

Or maybe she had wanted something to happen and it had been so horrible that she had decided to break a run for it before he woke up. Surprisingly, that last assumption terrified him the most.

The door opened and his body tensed immediately…only to relax again when he noticed it was actually Lilly, who had come out to get the milk bottles from the ground.

"Ryu?" the bespectacled girl stared at him in surprise "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

He straightened up and took a breath, trying to calm down his raging emotions. His mind was on fire and failed to come up with an excuse, so he decided to leave his fate in Lilly's hands and be honest. "Is Ellie-san home?"

Great, all formal-what was wrong with him? That was the girl who had tried to kill them more than once they were talking about! But then again, Ryu thought, they had been together, and he had to treat her with respect-even in his thoughts and speech.

* * *

Oh, God, I know that look, Lilly thought as she angled her body to hide Ellie's shoes in the hallway. "She went out. I think we were out of eggs for breakfast."

"Oh…" Did he believe her? Lilly hurried to add:

"She shouldn't take too long. Would you like to come in and wait for her? Maybe have a cup of coffee?" the brainy girl made some room in the doorframe and gave him her most hospitable smile, knowing full well that it was the fastest way to get rid of him.

"No, no, it's quite alright…" he forced a smile over his misery "It's not urgent…but could you please tell her I passed by?"

"Sure…" she mumbled, even though he was already walking away with long, powerful strides. Then, Lilly sighed, closed the door, hid her friend's shoes and left the milk on the counter in the kitchen, before taking the steps leading to the second floor two at a time.

Because of the seriously small number of shamans in the village, having the teams reduced by more than a half during the preliminary fights, the Lilly 5 had a house to themselves, with separate rooms, each with an individual bathroom. It was a big advantage, especially in situations when you want to…conceal certain things from your friends. Not that the case was such with Lilly-nothing was hidden from her.

The shower in Ellie's room was running, but that didn't stop the brainy girl from entering the miniature bathroom. She noticed the freshly washed skirt and top thrown over one of the towel racks before turning her attention to the body under the water stream.

"Ryu asked me to tell you he passed by." Lilly stated with enough cold in her voice to give a normal human a flue. Ellie, however, didn't even flinch-just barely titled her head on the side to show her she was listening. "Would you care to explain?"

"I suppose my irresistible charms aren't giving him rest at night." The blond answered with a grim smile, pointing at her assets as she turned off the shower and got out.

"You dare stand naked in front of me and lie? Did he try to eat them or he was just clumsy?" Lilly asked, following her out and watching her dry herself off.

"No, he was actually very gentle." Ellie stated, a bit too agitated for her liking. "I got a little impatient."

"You do know I won't tell Sharona unless it's inevitable, but I have to come up with a good excuse to have him stalking around."

"He's not stalking." The blond contradicted

"Yet." Lilly finished "And don't think the others wouldn't sense it. Jeez, even though he's not jealous of me, I found him appealing."

"Don't you dare!" the growl was menacing enough to make her step back, defensively "Look, there's no point in panicking, we had a little fun, I didn't take any of his blood."

"None of it?" now she was astonished…which, for Lilly, was something "Not even a drop?"

"I had to settle for licking what was on my nails." Ellie confessed, feeling miserable enough to commit murder. The bespectacled girl stared confusingly and had to sit down on the bed before she lost it.

"Wait a sec here…Why the hell would you go through all the trouble to fuck him, risk getting exposed AND summoning Sharona's wrath on you if you don't at least drink his blood?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air "It wasn't like I didn't try to resist? I fought it until the end, but he looked so hurt, I couldn't help it! I thought about what might happen to me if I let go, but I couldn't stop it, I needed him. And then he was suddenly so sweet and gentle and attentive, and he told me he loved me I just couldn't bring myself to do it." She whined, then added with a pout "Anyway, it's for the best. Now at least he wouldn't tell the world our secret."

"Rewind here!" Lilly ordered "Since when does anything a guy say stop you from getting what you need? They say all sorts of crap just for you to let them come, Ellie, you know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, I know. I had one who told me he wanted to have ten babies with me, and in the morning didn't remember my face. But…he was so sincere…And Sharona told us not to drink the blood of anyone around here, especially a friend of Yoh's. Right?"

"No, she told us to avoid them like a plague should they be appealing to us. And that includes screwing their brains out."

"It doesn't hurt if they don't know, right?"

"Please, don't tell me you hoped he wouldn't remember in the morning!" Lilly groaned "Ellie, this is a recipe for disaster and you know it! He may not know our secret, but he'll want to know why left and he won't rest until he gets some answers."

"Then I'll avoid him until he gives up. We'd fly out of the tournament soon anyway." Ellie stated, arms crossed.

"Oh, dear…" Lilly massaged her aching temples. This tactic never worked, but no-one could come up with a better one "Was it at least worth all the trouble?"

Ten seconds after, the people in the neighboring buildings were woken up by Lilly's furious shriek: _"YOU __**BITCH**__! IT WAS __**THAT**__ GOOD!"_

* * *

"Well, as far as your body goes, you seem in perfect condition, Ryu-san." Faust VIII said with a smile after the examination was complete "Actually, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're indestructible."

"So nothing's wrong with me? Nothing weird?" Ryu asked

"Nope. Your full furioku scan shows you're in perfect health. Why? Do you think something should be wrong?" the creepy doctor seemed worried "Did something happen?"

"No…" the man said, hesitantly "I was just…well…" there went all his worries about Ellie trying to poison him. And unless she had been drunk or vengeful, the terrible perspective that history was repeating itself loomed over him like a hungry animal.

And she had been neither drunk nor vengeful. Her breath had been completely free of alcohol, and tango, as they said, was a dance of passion and hatred-and Ellie was, as she proved during those minutes she spent in the arms of that man, a great dancer. Something stirred into his soul as he recalled her in the shadowy bar, twirling with another man into what could be called a very compromising twist. Not that he was a total puritan, but Japan was a fairly conservative country. Ballroom dancing was hardly breaking through, but Argentine Tango was almost scandalous to some people's standards. And not many people could execute this dance perfectly-only professionals in Latin could act out the intense emotions that were supposed to pass between the two partners during this dance.

From aside, Ellie and that man had looked like passionate lovers. He didn't know what was stronger-the desire to be in that guy's place, or the wild jealousy he felt. Ryu didn't remember what drove him to the bar that night-the growing worry he had for Lyserg or the desire to ignore the growing assumption that he wasn't good enough to take care of anyone. When, only thirty minutes after he had seen Ellie enter the bar, she had helped him to his room, all his thoughts had been centered on her and how to get her in bed with him. It was lowly, yes, but somehow, he desperately needed someone to be with him, other than out of sheer pity.

In the end, that had turned out to be the case, he sighed as he looked up at Faust. The doctor was indeed a creepy man, but he was a man, nonetheless, and he had been married, which, in a group where most of the people were underage, was priceless.

"I wasn't sure. Last night…err…" ok, so how was he supposed to say it without making it sound perverted and indecent? "Last night I was with a girl, Faust."

"That can't get you sick, Ryu-san." The doctor smiled, but then his eyes grew weary "Unless…you mean you were with her…as in you had sexual intercourse with her?"

"Yes." He nodded, eyes drilling holes in the floor, face red with embarrassment.

"Did you use protection?" a memory of a condom flashing out from somewhere passed him and he nodded again, unable to do much else. "Well, if you did, you shouldn't worry about VD and HIV, Ryu-san. I can't be certain for pregnancy, but I'm sure that if the lady was good enough to think about your health first, she'd have been careful not to get pregnant too."

"I know." Ryu nodded "But…Ellie-san didn't stay…afterwards. She…took off when she thought I was sleeping."

"Ellie-san? From the Lilly 5?" another nod, this time a braver one "You better elaborate on that."

Blushing and stammering, Ryu gave him a sketchy report of what had happened last night. He had been a little tipsy and had put the moves on her. She could've kicked him off, but she hadn't. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't angry at someone or drunk, and since you say I'm alright, she hasn't tried to get me sick either, so…" he trailed off, unable to continue. Luckily, Faust was an understanding character.

"You're worried that she's having regrets and that you're the reason, right?" his patient nodded and the German doctor continued "Has it occurred to you that she may have some business in the morning that requires her to get a good night sleep? Or perhaps she didn't want you to be caught into a compromising position? After all, her team is still in the fights, it would be sleeping with the enemy."

"I gave it a thought…" Ryu nodded "But…"

"Is there something else?"

"Well…" he sighed. How could he even begin to explain the reason why he was so insecure when the root of the problem was just as embarrassing as the problem itself? "Before I met Danna…A long time before I founded the Dead Enders…I had a girlfriend. She was a older than me, a university student, but I was the one who tried flirting with her. She…and I…we were in a relationship…socially and sexually…and she put an end to it."

"Oh?" Faust's eyebrows cocked "Why did she do that? You…drifted apart?"

"No. No, actually, I was head over heals in love with her. She thought I was…" at that point he stopped and thought about it. What had she said? Usually, he had no problem remembering the whole embarrassing speech word by word, but now even her voice was hard to recall. And her face? How did she look like? "She told me that I was rushing things and that it was too early to be talking about eternal love and such. The main points of her speech were, if I recall correctly, that I was too young, too inexperienced, and that she wanted more." The words sorry, overly-eager, average-sized, boring and mistake had been a main part of that break-up monologue and he repeated some parts of it to Faust. After all, if he was going to shine the light on the skeletons in his closet, it's best to clean it up once you're at it.

The doctor listened in compassionate silence, and even with a bit of surprise and shock. Ryu couldn't imagine something shocking Faust, but now he had a good idea what might work. When the shameful recital was over, the man rubbed his forehead and poured himself a glass of water, before saying anything at all.

"Look, Ryu-kun…" he began, choosing his words very carefully "Ellie-san could've had many reasons to leave your side. Anna-san's wrath has become rather proverbial around here, and she might have been afraid of you telling her she was a drunken mistake or something of the such. You said she knew her way well, so it isn't impossible that someone had hurt her in the past and now she's feeling as awkward about it as you are."

Ryu remained silent, knowing full well there was more to come. Faust wiped some hair from his eyes before continuing with a friendly smile: "I would recommend that you remain persistent in your searching for her, but without forcing yourself on her. Don't blame everything on you, don't be pushy, but be firm. Show her you're serious. Love, as Eliza and I could testify, is about trust and mutual respect, about reliance and faith. A man's proficiency in sex is absolutely insignificant when there is nothing upon a relationship could be founded. And as for your…previous girlfriend…" Faust sighed "It's rare that you get involved with such people, and I beg your forgiveness for being so blunt about it, but surely if she dumped you with so little care for your own feelings, she did not love you and hence did not deserve you."

"I guess you are right." Ryu agreed "But…I was worried that I might…that there really is something about me that disgusts women and all I would ever have would be lucky encounters."

"You are a good person, Ryu-san. If a woman can't see that, she's either blind or stupid. Just find Ellie-san and clear out everything. She might even come to you when she decides it's safe to talk about it. Though I might suggest that she consults with a doctor." Seeing Ryu's surprised gaze, the doctor out on a severe look, but a coy smile was dancing on his lips. "You're a grown man, Ryu-san, and you should know. Being nearly twice her size, you could've severely damaged her internal organs, even though she was willing." Noticing the surprise turn into mortification, the creepy doctor just laughed "In cases such as this, the help of friends is always welcome."

* * *

Ellie collapsed on the bed, feeling the crystal-clear drops of water evaporate from the heat her body was emitting. It was late afternoon, the temperatures had dropped, but she had been weak and feverish all day, and for a good reason. Although the previous night had been one of the best in her life, she was still incomplete and dissatisfied. For her, sex had always been accompanied by a dose of blood and without it, everything seemed disappointing. And not that Ryu's attentiveness for her hadn't been touching (it had), but the things he had done and said weren't giving her peace. And the lack of nourishment was seriously getting under her skin.

Her body was protesting seriously against this treatment, but Ellie had more than enough worries as it was. Before his early morning visit, she had tossed about, trying to calm herself and persuade herself that he wouldn't remember anything, so the burning anger and overwhelming need would be left just for her. But now, with his sentiments cleared out (in a way), she was facing another problem-only he seemed appealing to her. She had showered again and again, trying to remove the want, she had tried to pick up the scent of someone else who could blunt the hunger, but had discovered that everyone else disgusted her.

She was going to die if she told him everything in the hopes of receiving his blood. And she was definitely going to die if she didn't have some of it. Some choice they gave her!

"Ellie…" there was a tap on the door and a second later Millie's face popped through the crack "Are you ok?"

The blond sighed and got up, wrapping the towel around her hips as she dug in her suitcase for some underwear. "Yeah, I just…feel a bit light headed. Sorry, I won't be cooking dinner tonight."

"No problem. It's about time Sally sharpens up her skills in the kitchen." Millie smiled. Her friend couldn't understand why she was looking like little Miss Sunshine all day, but she opted not to ask. Maybe her mood was too rotten. "Do you need something? Maybe we could send for a doctor…"

"No, really." Ellie exclaimed. She hated hospitals to begin with, and a doctor would surely notice she had had sex earlier that night, ergo he would run all sorts of tests to see if she hadn't gotten some venereal disease and that way not only the rest of the gang would know, but also everyone in the hospital. "I'm great, just…I think I should lie down. I think my period is supposed to be coming soon."

"Oh. So…you just need some rest?" Millie enquired. Since Ellie was facing the wall, she didn't notice her making a sign to someone to come closer.

"Yeah. I'll probably be crushing in early." She called

"Ok then. I'll be leaving you two alone then." Millie chipped and ran downstairs.

"The two of us? Millie…" Ellie turned around and froze dead in her tracks. Ryu, who was standing, gawking at her from the door, automatically raised his hands in front of his face and stammered:

"I…I…sorry, I didn't know…you were…dressing. Millie-chan said she'd show me in if it was ok."

Of course she did, Ellie thought grimly. She would show him in if Ellie wasn't sick or angry, naked didn't count as inappropriate in a house full of women. And it left her trapped too, her thoughts trailed on-she couldn't jump off the window and break a run for it with only a towel around her hips.

Great. Her chances of escape were cut off both literally and physically. Lilly would've never let him in the house, but Millie, who knew nothing of this…oh, well, they'd suffer the consequences sooner or later, so why make it later than sooner?

"Ryu…what is it?" she asked, trying to be composed. Of course, with him hiding behind his hands, it was kinda impossible for him to read her, but still.

"I…erm…came to talk."

"Fine, talk." Ellie said "But I won't be conversing with the palm of your hand."

"Are you dressed?" He asked miserably. She groaned and pulled one of her camisoles over her head. It reached her knees, which was supposed to suffice.

"Yes." He let down his hands and barely suppressed a wail-she was better off naked-the silky garment clung on her curvy figure like a second skin. However, she was not naked and they could talk normally. _Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Ryu. His_ guardian ghost sang in the back of his mind. Bastard! Unlike his wielder, Tokageroh had no problem staring at naked women.

But he couldn't help but smile. He didn't know why, exactly, but after a closer investigation decided that it was the color. Women had a very decided code when it came to lingerie-white for the innocent, pink for the childish, black for the elegant, red for the seductresses. Ellie's garment was forest green, which…well, didn't make it any less revealing, but it went unconventionally well with her, with the warm butterscotch of her hair. He could remember the locks, silky and smooth flowing between his fingers like a golden river.

Ellie was looking at him as well. Usually, men had three favorite spots on a woman's body-the breasts, the ass and the legs. For women, it wasn't much harder to guess where they looked, but in Ellie's case, if there really was a body part that deserved throughout attention, it was the hands. They were a person's primary working tool, and they could tell volumes for the rest of the body. Damaged from work, well-kept, suffering from too much attention, those hands could please and bring her to cloud nine, or they could do nothing and be as worthless as the person. She had long ago learned to stay away from men who had time to manicure their nails-it was not only disturbing, it meant they liked others do everything for them.

In Ryu's case, his palms and fingers were covered in calluses from the hard work and the wielding of the wooden sword, but his fingers were flexible and skilled, whether it was from the cooking or from something else, she couldn't tell. But those hands had been wonderful. Just like him.

"So…What is it?" she enquired, sitting on the bed and motioning him to make himself comfortable.

Never being someone to beat about the bush, Ryu blurted out: "Why did you leave last night?"

Ellie's eyebrows arched, but the apparent surprise on her face was only concealing the inner struggle that happened under her skin. He didn't know anything. He didn't have to know. She could tell him to sod off, that she didn't want to see him again, that it was all a mistake and get it over with. But how could she? That would devastate him. And as much as she didn't want him getting involved, she couldn't imagine hurting him because of her own selfish desires.

So she opted for the middle: "I thought it would be bad for you if Anna caught you with a girl in your room."

Shallow lie, and he only bought the half of it. "That's not all, isn't it? You…think we did a mistake." Ryu said sadly. Ellie's had snapped up and she glared at him.

"Ryu…" she tried to be reasonable….humanly reasonable… "You were drunk. Please, you can't tell me that getting in bed with me was your quest for the night, because I would have to say you planned everything surprisingly well."

He looked at her face, trying to read her. It wasn't like he…or she…Gah, he thought furiously, they weren't getting anywhere. "You're right, bedding you wasn't the reason I went out. But it happened and…well…I was worried why you left. Did I…hurt you?"

Oh, if he knew the half of it, he wouldn't be worried about HER safety, Ellie thought bitterly. "I'm alright. You were very careful not to hurt me."

"But…you left."

Is he worried about me, or about his own performance? Knowing what her experience had taught her, Ellie was inclined to assume the second. But the look on his face was pained and vulnerable-something very unnatural for a man with Ryu's physique and power. What had happened to him?

She sighed. Well, since she was throwing herself in the fire anyways…

Ellie got up, walked to him touched his cheek with her fingers. "It wasn't you. It was just me. I…I'm not very good with relationships and…I thought that if we were found out together, there would be trouble for both of us."

"But you wanted it." He held her hand in place "I remember the look on your face…You couldn't have faked that."

"I know." She nodded "I wasn't faking. I needed you…" she'd kill herself before she said 'I still need you', but since he deserved a proper explanation, she knew she had to give one to him "…I am a weak creature and I couldn't bring myself to stop once we began. And I'm not sorry for anything, you were great, really, but…I think it's for the best that we…don't see each other again in this way."

"But why? If nothing was wrong…" he began, but she shook her head.

"Ryu, I really don't deserve you." She said, trying hard to ignore his scent. Desire and confusion had began mixing in it since morning, but now, the desire was quickly growing stronger, and she didn't know how long she'd be able to control herself "There have been things in my life that I am not proud of. And, sadly, they don't permit me to have a stable relationship with anyone. And you're too good to me-you don't deserve to get hurt, and I know I'll hurt you because this is all I do."

"Why?" Why? Gods, this man was driving her mad. Ellie tried to step back, but his vice-like grip held her in place. "Ellie, why?"

Well, he asked for it, she convinced herself, and told him everything.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryu was looking through the contents of a portfolio and gaped at the pictures taken there. Black and white photos of the same thing-a young woman with a bleeding throat. And the worst part wasn't that it was Ellie on them-it was that they were more than a 100 years old and they were terribly authentic.

"I can't believe…something like this has happened to you…" he mumbled. Ellie was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, feet folded under her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he looked up at her.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she mumbled angrily. "Most people don't hear 'I'm a vampire' from their girlfriend and believe it. And if they do, they don't hesitate to grab a crucifix and garlic."

"No, sorry, I didn't put it right." He handed her the portfolio back "Don't get me wrong but…how could you keep something like this to yourself?"

"Most cases of vampire transformation aren't deliberate." Ellie snorted "The guy who did me was attracted to innocence, and I was too naïve to follow him. He was stupid and messy-I transformed while he was developing those pictures. The experience wasn't very pleasurable." She wrinkled her nose in disgust "The smart ones take care not to attract attention. He was an exception. I was about to take your blood, but you told me you loved me and I couldn't bring myself to involve you."

Ryu gulped. Hard. He was an impulsive type, but he had taken care not to give women the wrong impression by telling them he loved them. Not after…

"Don't worry." Misjudging his expression, Ellie managed a small smile "I know how people tend to get over-excited when this happens."

"No, I…" he stammered. She sighed and opened the door for him

"Look, I really appreciate your concern. But now that I've told you what happened and you have nothing to worry about, I'd like to ask you to leave. And not to tell anyone about our secret, if possible."

Ryu stared at her, then slowly rose to his feet. However, instead of going out, he carefully closed the door and then placed his hands on either side of Ellie's face and stared at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She blinked. Not because of fear-she knew she could out-throw him anytime, but because she was surprised. It wasn't a reaction she had come across.

"You think you want to stay?" she asked, head titling on the side "I must tell you it's impossible."

"Why? Because a vampire and a human had never been able to live together before?"

"No. It's not because we can't live together, it's because we'll end up destroying each other sooner or later." Ellie crossed her arms in front of her chest "Humans can't live forever."

"But vampires can."

"But at what price? Living forever, eternally beautiful, and praying on the blood of the weaklings." Ellie bared her teeth. The sharp fangs had a creepy shine. "The reason why I'm here was because of my will to live. But if I had been afraid to die back then, I regret my decision to stay on this earth as a vampire even more. I spent nearly a century staring at ceilings, with so many men I could touch, but never love, the eternal whore of Babylon. If you think it's a nice experience, I'd advise you to reconsider. If I dared transform you into a vampire so that we could spend an eternity together, you'd have to sleep with other women just like I would sleep with other men, for the sake of existence. It's a tactic that has never worked before."

Tears worked their way to her eyes, but she wasn't done just yet. "Do you think that because of our nature, we're different than other humans? That we don't experience pain, stress, anger or jealousy? It's a lonesome existence, and empty existence. I watch how lives pass before me and I'm still there, never truly being a part of it. I'm nothing but a wretch!"

Ellie closed her mouth when she felt Ryu's hand on her cheek. "You don't get it, do you? We may not be able to be together for an eternity, but I bet an eternity is pretty painful without a single happy memory." His hands ran down her back and he nuzzled her cheek, neck, then went down on his knees and wrapped his hands around her waist, resting his head against her stomach. She laced her fingers with his hair, which was, surprisingly, undone from its usual state and swept back in a simple pony tail. "Will you let me take care of you? Just a little?" he mumbled. Ellie tipped his head backwards and bent down to kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?"

He grinned and his hands traveled down, reaching her knees and picking her up. He had a good mind to throw her on that bed and show her how things were done on a sober head, when, in mid-route, she suddenly freed herself from him and dropped soundlessly on the ground.

Ellie opened the door and looked at the baffled Ly's standing outside it, who had, obviously, been eavesdropping since their conversation began.

"We're not going to erase his memory." She stated bluntly as Sharona picked herself up.

"Erase his…what do you mean? We just…wanted to know if you wanted anything from the restaurant. Lyserg's buying as an excuse for pushing Millie away when he first joined the X-laws and we decided that we have to drag along." The blond leader laughed and put on a goofy grin "So, would you guys like something? Anything?"

"Yeah. Don't have take-outs, stay there." Ellie stated

"And have desert." Ryu called from the back, his smirk too evident to be missed. Sharona gave him a frosty look.

"Desert? Do you know what will happen to my figure? I won't eat dessert." She let out a small smile "But I can make Lyserg eat it for me. Something tells me this guy will do anything tonight."

"I wonder why…" Ellie trailed off as she closed the door. When the sounds of people died off and she was sure her friends had left, she turned her attention to Ryu, who was sitting on the bed with a small grin plastered on his face. "So…why were you so worried about your performance last night, Ryu? Did I per chance do anything to arouse such suspicion?" her tone was mocking, but he took up her humor.

"I had a rough start." He smiled "A…very rough and bumpy one. But she looked nothing like you. She was nothing like you either."

"Good." She nodded "Because if I catch you comparing us, Ryu-ku~un…I'll make her life a living hell. And yours for that matter." The smile was still there, but he was damned if he didn't see how dead serious she was now. But then, half a breath away, her eyes were cheerful again and a small, mischievous gleam brightened them up.

"So I guess you know what to do now, don't you?" Ellie grinned as she tugged at the straps of her camisole and let it pool on the ground, and her lips curved even more when she saw the appreciation in his gaze. His eyebrows cocked when he noticed the tattoo on her thigh-a barbwire with rose buds and leafs, going around the limb, starting from her hipbone and ending inches from the hem of her usual mini-skirts.

"I didn't notice that before." He said as she stepped out of the pile on the ground and made her way to him.

"Maybe you mistook it for a garter." She said as she sat in his lap and planted her lips on his. It was like wildfire-her body felt like it was going to evaporate from the heat. Her head dropped back as he traced kisses down her neck and swirled his tongue in the hollow of her throat, and she let a husky moan of pleasure. Ellie looked at him under half-closed eyelids and smiled as she felt them both submerging in a passionate haze. Why hadn't they set the house on fire was her main concern, but since they hadn't, she decided that it was safe to go on without having to worry about flames drawing attention…at least in the literal meaning of it.

"I don't see why you were worried." She mumbled as her fingers dived into his hair and released it from the ponytail. "What on Earth did that women do to you?"

"Hmm…" he traced the outline of her breasts with his thumb "She just thought I wasn't good enough. And since she was older, I decided she was right."

"Please don't tell me you were under-aged when it happened." Ellie pouted "She could've definitely taken better care of you…"

"And here I am with a more experienced one again." Ryu said with a sigh "I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

"Maybe." She shrugged "But in terms of love I'd say I'm pretty new to this, so we're about to surprise each other, in a way."

"I'm honored." He smiled "Will you bite me?"

She visibly tensed. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because when I came here, you were restless. And the only reason I could come up with is that you didn't take my blood. I want you to be happy, Ellie. So it really wouldn't matter if it hurt a bit."

"It' doesn't hurt." She frowned "But it's dangerous. I may lose it, because I haven't fed in ages."

"Well, I suppose seeing a flush to those cheeks would be worth being a bit anemic." Ryu smiled "So, do you do it after we…we…"

"Fuck?" she helped him out

"No."

"Had sex?"

"Made love, actually."

"I don't like that term. Make…it sounds a bit like fabricating something." Ellie frowned.

"But it has a better ring than fabricate."

"No, making love _to_ each other has a better ring. But still…" she pouted. "Argh, humans have no imagination! They could've come up with a better name for it than that!"

"Call me old-fashioned, but I think it's just right." He said calmly "Or perhaps I need to convince you of it?"

"That would be most interesting, but I'm afraid there is a problem with that theory." Ellie laughed, but Ryu was suddenly alarmed. What? What could be wrong now? He hadn't said something to offend her, hadn't he? "Because, in my case, removing certain things could get really ugly. You do remember, right? I get so impatient…" she ran her hands down his torso and tapped with her nail on his belt buckle "Unless, of course, you plan on _making love to me_ clothed, and I wouldn't have a problem." And he was certain that there was no physical problem either, since his pants had gotten too uptight…pants! Yes! Why was he still wearing clothes, damn it?!

Ellie laughed and got off him when he struggled to join her in her state of undress. "I'd love to help you, but I figured you'd have trouble going home if your pants were torn in two."

"How very thoughtful." He grunted. Ellie wrapped her legs around him from behind and pulled him on the bed with her, taking care not to damage anything as she helped him remove the last articles of clothing. Her back arched when she felt his hands on her body again, and her nails dug into his back. He'd need more from that medicine Faust gave him, Ryu thought absent mindedly as he used his weight to pin her down on the bed and get a good look at her.

Ellie smiled when his gaze caressed her body-she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the appreciation, especially when her victims were more interested in the finish than in the route to it. Ryu's eyes drank her beauty and he murmured, running a hand down her stomach: "I hope you wouldn't mind if I took my time. Last night you really were…impatient."

"As long as you don't think I'll let you do all the work." She said coyly and slid one of her legs between his own. "Do you want to check out who's the more impatient one tonight, darling?" Ellie purred, her feline features gleaming mischievously.

Of course, he had lost the struggle before it even started. She was breathtaking. Amazing. No woman, mortal or immortal, could compare with her. Their bodies moved in perfect synch, as if they'd always done this, thousands of times, in thousands of different lifetimes. Ellie, on the other side, couldn't tell what was the likeliest to freak her out to most-the quick, angry session from last night, or the painfully slow, bone-deep, soul-devouring burn they went through now. She felt she would die if she let him in…and she was sure she would if she let go.

* * *

Breath mixing, bodies tangled, they ran the line between insanity and genius, between life and death, dancing the eternal dance until they fell of the edge and drowned in a sea of passion. When they woke the next morning, her small body safely protected by the steel cage of his arms, Ellie could only marvel how he was so gentle and strong at the same time, so controlled and passionate without stopping to be himself…

Then he woke up as well and decided to surprise her again…and again…Until Lilly hit the wall so hard it almost collapsed.

"Keep quiet, you two!" she yelled so high that everyone in the neighboring buildings heard her.

"Oops…" Ryu was well-mannered enough to look chastised, but Ellie only snickered and got up from the bed.

"Coming?" she asked him over her shoulder

"We both heard her…" Ryu began but she only laughed, bent down and tapped on the small red mark on his neck playfully.

"We did…and she said 'Keep quiet'. And we will. But that doesn't mean we both don't need a shower right now, and I for one need someone to wash my back for me." With that, she got on her feet and headed towards the bathroom slowly, pinning her long hair up so that it wouldn't be in the way. As Ryu watched the thin, perfect line of her neck, he could only smile inwardly-showering was the last thing they'd do, if he had it his way.

And he was damn sure it would be worth getting Lilly's wrath on them both.

* * *

A/N-I'm doing a school project. Can you help? Poll's on my profile page, please take a look at it.


End file.
